


The Prisoner That It Really Frees is You

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara didn't find it as easy to forgive Alex as she first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner That It Really Frees is You

It had been easier and harder at the same time to have held Henshaw, or J’onn as she still sometimes struggled to mentally refer to him as, responsible for the death of Astra. Although they’d grown close during Kara’s time working with the DEO, the bond she had formed with him was nothing to that which she had with Alex. She could feel anger at Henshaw and not feel guilty about it. But with Alex...

Yes, in some ways it was easier to forgive Alex, because she was family, because Kara couldn’t imagine what her life would be without her. And she knew that Alex had only been trying to save Henshaw’s life at the time. But now, when Kara watched Alex with her mother, she was reminded all over again that they weren’t her birth family, and that Astra, the last remaining member of that family, had been taken from Kara before she had the chance to say goodbye, and before Astra had a chance to prove that she could really have turned her back on the life with Non and come good. And Kara couldn’t help but think of that every time she looked at her.

Henshaw picked up on that, explained to Kara that that was exactly why he had taken the blame in the first place, so there wouldn’t be this rift between the two sisters. He worked with Alex every day, he could see that she was suffering knowing both what she had done and that Kara now knew she was responsible. 

Kara knew he was right, she had to work through this. She knew that since Astra had been trying to kill Henshaw at the time Alex killed her, it raised the question of whether Astra could really change, and whether Alex had done the only thing she could possibly do. And would she really have wanted Henshaw to die for Astra to be saved? No, Kara had to admit. They needed him for their fight to be successful, for his knowledge and experience in the field. 

“And for my shapeshifting abilities the next time you need to fool that boss of yours,” Henshaw had joked, and Kara laughed. True as that was, he was so much more important to the team than that.

If nothing else, it had become apparent during the whole thing with Indigo that that would have gone better had they all worked together, and the reason they hadn’t done so was because of Kara’s inability to work with Henshaw. But at the time, it had always been at the back of her mind that she missed Alex, and how it was so much harder to work separately from her. It had never mattered to her before that Alex was not her birth family, and there was no reason for it to matter now.


End file.
